The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of brush wear detection and, more particularly, to a brush wear detector having a wireless sensor.
Dynamoelectric machines such as generators or direct current motors use carbon brushes to transfer power between an external source of electric power and a rotating commutator associated with the rotor. Since the brushes are in contact with the commutator, they must be periodically replaced after a predetermined amount of wear to assure adequate current conduction and to prevent damage to the commutator. Alternating current machines similarly often employ brushes and slip rings for the transfer of electric power with similar wear problems.